Strict and Sober
by Midori Aoi
Summary: Sequel to Drunk and Disorderly. Corporal Levi only cared about two things: Ridding the world of Titan Filth, and ensuring Eren didn't screw things up as a titan. At the moment, he cared about neither. And he certainly didn't care that a certain red scarfed brat was avoiding him. Certainly not. (rated T-17 for language and suggestive themes) Rivamika


**A/N: As promised, here's the sequel to Drunk and Disorderly! I decided now would be a good idea to publish it after all the painful angst I've been administering on you guys. So, as a thank you for your support and way to lighten things up before I continue with Thunder Clouds, I give you this sequel. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: _I don't own a thing._

* * *

**Strict and Sober**  
_summary:  
Corporal Levi only cared about two things: Ridding the world of Titan Filth, and ensuring Eren didn't screw things up as a titan. At the moment, he cared about neither. And he certainly didn't care that a certain red scarfed brat was avoiding him. Certainly not.  
Rated T(17+) for language and suggestive themes_

* * *

If there was one thing Levi hated after those stupid parties and stupid drinking, it was the stupid hangovers. Countless times, Levi would attempt to avoid the idiocy that would ensue during the festivities, and yet one way or another he was dragged to each of them.

How many times did Levi hold back from kicking Hanji in the teeth for spilling red wine on his cravat? How many times did he hold back from punching Mike in the face for passing out drunk on his lap?

Over the years, Levi just grew to deal with it. And the only way he knew how was by grabbing the nearest bottle of the driest vodka he could get his hands on and drinking this piss-ant irritation away. Levi wasn't a drunkard by any means, in fact the hardest drink he would indulge in on his days off would be his favorite black tea. So he saved the hard liquor for when it was really necessary. Like dealing with drunk insane piss excuse for soldiers during a party. Putting up with the next morning's hangover was worth it.

Until now.

Now it felt like something had brutally beating him upside the head.

Waking up had been a torturous affair, even more so when the sunlight burst without mercy through his window. Head pounding and stomach reeling and tightening, Levi blinked blearily into the heavy lit room, gritting his teeth.

_God, how much did he have to drink?_ Levi lifted himself off the bed, arms shaking, healing leg aching, and body feeling like it had been slammed by a Titan. A part of him desperately wanted to slam the curtains shut and and toss his hungover ass back in bed and sleep the agony away. Yet the ever present pain of his head, the scratch of desert dry irritation in his throat and the desperate need to take a nice cool drink of anything that was _not_ alcohol was the deciding factor for his motion to rise.

Looking down over himself, Levi noticed with disgust how he was still garbed in yesterday's uniform, and with grim irritation to see the very tight and present tent bulging against his pants.

The throbbing in his nether region seemed to have awakened by his awareness and began to pulse in rhythm to the pounding in his head. A new dilemma presented itself to the recovering Corporal. With a deep sigh and a pained groan, Levi laid back down on his back and pressed his palms firmly against his face.

_Not today_. He thought tiredly but let out a sharp hiss of pain when the contact of the pillow against his head dug hot knives into his brain.

"What the hell?" Levi griped, moving his hand to rub at the tender spot in his cranium, scowling when he found the massive bump throbbing on the back of his head. _What happened?_

Levi closed his eyes, trying to recall the events that lead to such a nasty head injury. …Nothing.

Scowl burrowing deeper, Levi tried to swim his way through the thick soup of his mind but remained stuck, like a leather boot in a sucking mud hole - all the pain and infinite frustration. Which led to more pain and even more frustration. The most he got was the memory of Kirschstein tearing the belts off his body as Springer pressed a pair of forks to the inebriated moron's forehead. While most people laughed as they wrapped the belts around his head, Levi had only rolled his eyes before pressing the new bottle of vodka against his lips and— that's it.

Growling under his breath, Levi decided it was much too bothersome to attempt a recovery of the memories of the night before - as the pounding in his head made it nearly impossible to shift through his own thoughts without feeling like puking.

A sudden knock on his door made the throbs of his head nearly implode his brain, making his irritability break through the atmosphere of his already hair thin patience.

_Just ignore it_, Levi thought to himself. _They'll go away. _

Another set of knocks broke through the wood of his door to launch against his head. Levi's face curled into a vicious snarl, trying to breath through the blood curdling rage. "Go away," He groaned. The intruder must've not heard. Instead a bright and peppy cheer struck his ears and making him see red.

"Oi! Levi, good morning!" Hanji's unmistakable voice shouted from the other side of the door. "Are you still sleeping? Oi! Levi! Leeeeviii! Levi! Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Leeeeeviiiiiiii!"

_I'm going to fucking kill her_. Levi finally managed to yank himself off his bed and storm towards the door, prepared to rip out that damned woman's larynx and strangle her with her vocal chords. Ripping the door open, (quite literally too, the door knob's hold had shattered against the wood at his force) Levi turned the full brunt of his boiling rage on the woman he wanted to murder.

"_**What do you want?**_" He ground out, voice grating on his dry throat but coming out all the more menacing. To his ever present disdain he noticed that Eren, Kirschstein and Mike stood behind the grinning Hanji. Turning his glare viciously on them, Levi was sadistically pleased to see Eren squeak before hiding behind Hanji, Kirschstein looked like he just shit himself and Mike had quickly averted his gaze.

"Good morning, Sleeping Levi!" Hanji cheered, completely unaffected by Levi's murderous intent. "It's time to clean!"

It was then that Levi noticed the buckets and cleaning rags in their hands, his irritation mounted (if possible).

"_Fuck you."_ Levi hissed, before turning to slam the door shut.

"Ah, wait, Levi!" Hanji protested, pressing her hand against the door, forcing it to remain open.

"Hanji if you want to keep your goddamn hand in it's natural state I suggest you get it off my door, get Eren to fetch me a pitcher of cold water, and get the _fuck out of my face for the remainder of the day_." Levi snarled, voice low and dripping with hot venom.

"But you specifically told me to wake you up so we could get cleaning the castle!" Hanji exclaimed, eyes blinking brightly, lips pouting in disappointment. Levi barely noticed how Eren was beginning to tug at Hanji's sleeved, looking ready to bolt at any moment.

"Out." The pain in Levi's headache began to spread to the rest of his body.

"But, you hate it when people try to clean without you—"

"_Out._" A vein in Levi's temple began pulsing.

"Hanji, I think we should—"

"But, Levi—"

"_**Out.**__" _Levi's grip on the door knob tightened and the metal let out a loud crinkle as it gave. Mike and Kirschstein were already making their escape.

"Come on, Levi!"

"_I said, __**OUT!**__" _

And with that, Eren and Hanji went flying as Levi threw the door closed with all his insane strength.

Slamming the door, Levi hobbled back to his bed. With a groan, the short haired corporal crawled under the covers of his bed (ignoring the fact he was still in his uniform) and attempted to return to sleep.

A soft knock met his ears later, and thoroughly prepared to rip the entire castle apart, Levi barked out a hoarse, "WHAT?!"

"I-I-I brought you the w-w-water, Corporal L-Levi!" Eren's voice called, hitching in pitch at the end, no doubt trying not to piss himself.

"…Come in." Levi commanded and Eren slowly pushed the door open. Soft footsteps neared his bed and Levi sighed. "Did you bring a glass?"

"Y-yeah—" Eren squeaked before clearing his throat. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Fill it to the brim, leave it on the table and _get the fuck out of my room_." Levi grunted. The sound of water filling the cup shakily made the dryness in his throat ever more painful and with a series of babbling farewells, Eren ran out the room.

Turning on his side, Levi lifted an aching hand to grab the glass and allowed himself a generous gulp. A soft moan bubbled through his chest and he all but drowned himself in the cool liquid, feeling the relief and low temperature ease the hangover's grip just a bit.

* * *

Several hours later, Levi emerged from his room. Showered, sober, and ready to bark out commands to the next pathetic cadet that dared cross his path.

To his luck, Levi noticed how Hanji had already proceeded to instruct whatever soldier was capable in cleaning duties to clear up the nightmare that was the castle. To his sick pleasure, Levi realized nearly instantaneously the way most of the work needed redoing. He did not hesitate to call out every single mistake, reveling in the dismay that coursed through the officers' faces.

By the time Levi had arrived to the mess hall, the tables were being cleaned and the floors swept. For the most part, the job was getting done rather well. Of course, that was not to say there wasn't the occasional detail Levi disliked. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw Connie on the stage, singing the anthem off-key and wearing a cleaning rag on his head. Just above, Jean was hanging by his gear, tiredly wiping the glass of the window. Sasha was wiping down tables, her mouth stuffed with bread and spreading crumbs everywhere whilst Eren laughed at Connie's antics. Cracking his knuckles, Levi pounced.

"Springer! Get off the fucking stage and back to work! If I so much as hear another song out of your mouth you're cleaning horseshit for a year - _with your tongue."_

"Kirschstein, you call those windows clean? Are you fogging the glass up with your farts before wiping with your ass? Do it again, and use the newspapers like I showed you! Put that MP bullshit to good use in actual chores."

"Braus! Where did you get that bread? Do you see anyone else eating, Braus? Throw that shit away and get to work in the kitchens! I want to walk in that pantry and see every single loaf of bread organized by grains and if I so much as _think_ there is just one loaf missing, I will personally shit-kick your ass to the next decade. You have until lunchtime - _yes, _Braus, _Lunchtime_ - to finish or else I'll have the cooks use our best ham for tonight's dinner, tie you up and make you _watch_."

"Something funny, Jaeger? Wipe that grin off your face before I decide to have you clean the women's and men's showers _naked_. Not so funny now, is it? Get back to work, brat - now, where the FUCK is Ackerman?"

"She's in the kitchen, sir!" the blond boy, Armin, exclaimed as he ambled through the doors, carrying a large mop in his hands. Levi nodded at him.

"What are you doing, Arlert?" Levi grunted.

"Mopping, sir. I just finished the third hallway." Armin replied, standing stiffly. Levi recalled walking down that hallway on the way down. The floors had been scrubbed to an inch of their life. _Not bad._ Levi thought, but he wasn't going to let the boy off that easy.

"Do it again, and when I walk over there I want to see the freckles on my face reflecting off that floor." Levi ordered.

"…You don't have any freckles, sir." Eren interrupted as he walked by, hands red with detergent.

"Jaeger, bathrooms. _Now._" The green eyed titan shifter let out a loud groan, ripping a bucket out of Connie's hands before storming off. Thoroughly smug, Levi turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen. Smirking when he saw soldiers scurry out of sight as he walked through doors and into the hallway.

When he arrived he saw a team of people cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom. All he needed to find was a blot of red among the brown, yellows, whites and silvers and sure enough, Levi spotted the young woman, busily washing the dishes next to two other female soldiers.

Moving through the kitchen, glaring at soldiers and staff who dared stare at him for any longer than a millisecond, Levi headed straight toward the dark haired girl.

"Ackerman," Levi called. Her shoulders immediately tensed, freezing completely at the sound of his voice. "You're off kitchen duty, come with me."

Slowly, the young girl handed a soapy plate to the woman at her side before fixing him with her best poker face. Yet beneath the flat expression, Levi caught a strange flush of color on her cheeks. Was she hung over too? Strange, he never pegged her for a drinker.

"Sir," She addressed him, her voice tight as she looked anywhere but into his eyes.

"Well get a move on, Ackerman. I don't have all day," Levi grunted before motioning her to follow him.

The walk to the supply closet went by without any disturbance, save him barking out orders when he caught someone doing a job wrong or horsing around. Twice, Levi had to glance over his shoulder to see if the girl was still behind him. She had been so uncharacteristically silent the entire walk there. Especially after Levi has shouted at Eren for running out the bathroom soaked to the bone, threatening to have him join Connie in cleaning horseshit with his teeth.

This much Levi took with a grain of salt, and proceeded to walk with her to the large room filled with cleaning supplies. Thankfully, it was vacant of any irritating people.

"I want you cleaning windows," He ordered, jumping straight to business despite the pain of his head. Of all the rotten luck, his bump began to throb again.

"Sir," Mikasa replied, ducking her chin as she walked passed him into the closet. Swift as lightning, Mikasa began to grab rags and detergent off the shelves.

"Keep and eye on Kirschstein and make sure he doesn't keep screwing up the job. When you're done, I want you to supervise the dusting in the top floors…" Levi trailed off, watching with growing surprise as she grabbed the stuff she needed.

Plucking a small pack of newspapers off the nearest rack, Mikasa uttered a simple, "Yes, sir," to him as she passed before zooming away. Levi stared after her, eyebrows teasing his hairline, wondering what the hell got into the girl.

For the rest of the day, Levi could not help but notice how Mikasa took on any given assignment he gave her without as much as a glance. He had at least expected her to snap at him, give him one of her famous scowls and glare hot daggers at him like she had done when she had first arrived. Especially if she had indeed been drinking like everyone else, wouldn't she be especially pissy? Frankly, it irritated him.

It's not that Levi cared whether or not she liked him - life was far too complicated to be concerned with something as inane as "liking" him. He honestly didn't give a rat's ass if she hated him or thought him indifferent. So long as she followed orders and stayed out of his way, and kept her rage and insults at bay, Levi didn't care.

What Levi did care about was figuring out why she kept avoiding him. And why she kept acting so… Weird.

Every turn he made into a room she would swiftly be escaping out another door. It had been that way nearly all afternoon and after everyone had sat down to dinner (Sasha had been allowed to eat after successfully completing her task) Levi realized that she only acted that way when he was within earshot.

It got weirder.

During the clean-up meeting that followed after dinner, she would sternly refuse to meet his gaze, even going so far as keeping her answers short and clipped when he asked her a direct question.

Not that that was unusual. What was unusual was how her cheeks would burn a deep scarlet whenever he looked at her directly, and how she had stammered when he had passed her the cleaning supplies to put away later that night, hiding her face behind her bangs when their hands brushed and ripping herself away as if he were ridden with some kind of deadly plague.

* * *

The next day was no different.

"Ackerman, I want you to clean—"

"Got it. Yes, sir. I'm on it." She interrupted before yanking the broom and mop from Levi's hands before turning and marching off, leaving the Lance Corporal to stare at her retreating form with confusion and growing frustration. That damn brat. What the hell was her problem? Shaking his head, Levi turned his attention back to overseeing the dusting.

"Kirschstein, open a goddamn window." Levi drawled. "I swear to god if I walk into that room and sneeze just _once, _I will run your ass into the ground in tomorrow's training."

"…as if you don't do that everyday," Levi caught him grumble. He only needed to raise an eyebrow and Jean was trying to hide a sharp grimace.

"Kirschstein, Fifty laps around the castle. Arlert, take over here."

"Ah! Y-yes, sir!"

"EH?!"

"Did I fucking stutter, Kirschstein? Fifty laps right now and if I hear any more sass out of you, you will be cleaning the dungeons. _Alone_."

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent in overseeing the final bits of the castle that needed fixing. Where toilet paper, streamers, clothes and all manner of unlikely objects had been strewn over chandeliers and even the courtyard, now shined as if the party had never happened to begin with. Of course, Levi being well… Levi, he was not satisfied until every inch of the castle had been cleaned.

This included personal bedrooms as well. That evening at dinner, Levi made sure to make a special announcement.

"Attention!" A soldier cried, startling everyone from their meals. "Corporal Levi has a few words to say!"

The tension in the room skyrocketed as people held back dreaded groans. Levi took a moment to stand from his table, looking over the room with a bored stare. It was in that moment that his eyes were drawn to a particular part of the mess hall before meeting a pair of wide Onyx eyes. To his further annoyance, instead of returning his even glare with her own, Mikasa tore hers away, an undeniable blush coating her cheeks.

"Listen up, brats," Levi spoke, not needing to raise his voice. People dared not speak lest take the full brunt of his wrath. You could hear a pin fall in the silence, the crackle of the kitchen flames. "Effective immediately, I will be sending out soldiers to do the rounds through the castle. I will be taking part in inspection as well. Each room must be perfectly cleaned and organized to my specifications, which I will be passing out to the officers responsible for overseeing the cleaning."

He took a moment to look over the room once more, blue eyes flashing darkly, "If I so much as receive a bad report I will extend tomorrow's training to midnight."

"EH?!" The entire room exploded into shocked and dismayed cries.

"Shut up." Levi ground out and just like that the mess hall fell silent once more. "If I hear any complaining from anyone, that person's squad will receive a fifteen minute time increase on their training. That is all."

The moment Levi sat back down, nearly every soldier crammed food in their mouths before breaking for their own rooms.

"Haha, look at 'em go!" Hanji laughed as soldiers clambered for the door, frantic and frightened. "Got to hand it to you Levi, you made quite the threat."

"That was no simple threat," Levi retorted, taking a sip of his tea. His eyes remained on the little blotch of red amongst the soldiers, tracing over Mikasa's figure with an intense stare. "That was a promise of pain."

"You keep this up and you're going to end up killing them," Mike sniffed, ignoring Hanji's gleeful giggle.

"There's no space for weakness or filthiness, Mike." Levi replied, setting his cup down the moment Mikasa's figure disappeared.

"Huh? Levi, what's up with your head? Did someone drop a bucket on your head again? Mike, look! Check out the goose egg growing on the back of Levi's head!"

"Hanji, stop touching me."

Forty minutes later, Levi was walking down hallways along with the group of officers sent to inspect the rooms. Sure enough the results were as Levi expected and nothing short of satisfactory. While the purpose of the announcement was to seclude each soldier to the room and make sure the last of the cleaning completed, Levi had ulterior motives.

He was getting to the bottom of this situation with Mikasa Ackerman, whether she liked it or not. Upon reaching the hallway that harbored Mikasa's door, Levi made his move.

"Hanz, finish the rounds in the next hallways. I will take care of this last part." Levi ordered and waited until the officer left. When he knew it was secure, the short man walked down the hall and straight to Mikasa's door. Rapping his knuckles on the wood, Levi did not wait long. When she opened the door, Levi allowed himself in.

"Yes, sir, I'm—Eh? C-Corporal?!" She exclaimed.

"Inspection, Ackerman." Levi grunted, but he made no move to study the room at all. He kept his gaze fixed on her expression. Sure enough, instead of scowling (like he was certain his intrusion had gained him) Mikasa looked away, lifting a hand to cover her face with her scarf.

It was too late for that. He already caught the blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, Ackerman," Levi began, crossing his arms. "Spit it out."

"W-what do you mean, sir?" She asked, pointedly keeping her gaze on anywhere else but him.

"Don't act stupid, Ackerman," Levi scoffed. "You've been acting strange since yesterday. What is it, are you sick?"

Whatever she was expecting him to say, that wasn't it. That much he gathered the moment Mikasa's eyes met his, wide and surprised.

"Wait…you mean you don't… remember?"

"Remember what?" He tilted his chin but winced when the bruise on his head began to ache once more. Mikasa's face paled, mouth parting in surprise as he waited for her to respond. It was at that moment that in the haze of pain and impatience, Levi noticed the plump curve of her lips under the lamp light and how the blush on her cheeks only added to her aesthetic appeal. The more he looked into those onyx eyes of hers, the harder it was to be convinced she was as young as she truly was.

It frustrated him.

"Out with it, brat." He barked. Mikasa gave a little flinch at his harsh command before she looked away, muttering under her breath. Levi didn't catch it but he guessed it had something to do with "hit him harder than I thought". What was she going on about?

"Corporal, do you really not remember anything from the party? Anything at all?" Mikasa asked, slowly and with thick reluctance.

"Why, did I do something embarrassing?" Levi asked, hiding his anxiety at the thought with a fierce scowl. Mikasa averted her gaze at that, her cheeks burning with new intensity. Levi's stomach fell at her silent reaction.

"I didn't…did I?" Levi asked, lips tightening as he tried to sustain his horror.

"Uh…" Mikasa cleared her throat, shuffling nervously. This only worsened the growing pit in his stomach. However, Levi dared not panic then and began to think of anything that would clear him of this possible nightmare. No one had been looking at him strangely these past couple of days. If anything, it was downright routine how they treated him. This managed to convince Levi that whatever he did must've not been in the public – and that much put much of the dread at ease. Still, the only one treating him oddly had been Mikasa. But she wasn't laughing at him, or rubbing anything in his face if what he had done was truly humiliating. Instead, she was downright treating him as if he had suddenly sprouted a nasty skin rash.

"Answer me, Ackerman. That's an order." Levi replied, honing his tense gaze directly on hers, despite how she refused to meet it.

"There is nothing to say—"

"You avoid the question one more time, Ackerman, and we're going to have a bigger problem." Levi grunted. Mikasa bit her lip, the sight making Levi's heart give a little flutter. _Focus_.

"What did I do?" He insisted. "Did I dance or something? Say something stupid?"

At that Mikasa's fingers clenched into fists. Levi felt himself drawing nearer to the truth, and took a few steps closer to close the distance between them. She was bound to break one way or another.

"So I did say something," Levi said, angling his face to face her directly. Mikasa looked away again, her entire face going scarlet. "Wait…I didn't just say something, I did something."

Mikasa took in a deep breath, as if trying to calm herself. "I never said anything—"

"Can it." Levi hissed, taking another step and finding a strange pleasure when she took a step back, her back pressed against the wood of her bedroom door. "You can probably convince some other idiot that nothing happened, but not me. If you can't tell me, then show me."

The dark haired woman gave a little gasp at his final words, finally turning her eyes to his as if she were trying to figure something out. Levi let his eyes flick down to her throat, watching it bob up and down as she swallowed anxiously, before letting his narrow eyes meet hers again.

"This is ridiculous, Ackerman," Levi sighed out, frustrated. Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed, conflicted. "Whatever it is you are hiding is not worth this strange behavior. So either spit it out or knock it off, because I have no time or patience to waste with dealing with your—mmf!"

A pair of soft lips crashed against his and Levi let out a shocked groan, feeling Mikasa's hand tug at his cravat sharply while the other gripped at his lapels. He stood, frozen as she caressed those lips tighter on his mouth and before he could fully register his hands were grasping at her waist and hair before pressing her flat against the door.

For a few moments, Levi kissed her and relished in how she kissed him. Lips and tongues tasting and prodding delightfully as her hands slid across the expanse of his shoulders and neck. It wasn't until Mikasa's hand had traveled to the back of his head that Levi let out a sharp groan of pain before ripping himself off her.

"Ah!" He hissed, the tender spot pulsing hot tendrils of agony through his skull and behind his eyes.

"Damn it, Ackerman," Levi grumbled, the pain pulling him to his senses. "What the hell was—"

"That's what you did," Mikasa interrupted, crossing her hands to grip at her arms, shoulders trembling. Levi blinked, trying to register her confession through the slowly fading pain.

"I…kissed you?"

"You did more than that," She muttered, fixing her gaze stubbornly away from him.

"I…" He gawked. With a deep inhale, Mikasa blinked up at him, shy and nervous. This was not like her at all. Sighing out heavily, Mikasa nodded.

"You were drunk and your leg had been acting up," She began. Levi frowned but let her speak. "Hanji had asked me to help you to your room since everyone else was drunk off their asses. Hanji did warn me that you got…honest…when you drank but I didn't expect you to say…certain things."

"What certain things?" Levi heard more than felt himself ask, mortification creeping into his chest. Mikasa's ears burned red but she continued.

"How you…thought I was pretty. And how you had to constantly remind yourself to keep yourself at a distance because I'm too young…for you." The oriental grumbled, looking up at him and then looking away. Her gaze flicking back and forth like a hummingbird.

_He said that? To her?! _Levi felt the air leave him desolate and incredulous.

"And…uh… You tripped me." Mikasa admitted, hands fiddling with the cloth of her jacket. "On to your bed and then told me I…uhm…drove you insane. That I pissed you off and then you…kissed me…and then did this thing…with your hips…"

Levi slapped himself over the face, his own cheeks burning bright as he listened to her. Then another frightening thought kicked him in the chest.

"Did I…have sex with you?" He asked, wiping his hand over his face. Mikasa jumped, shaking her head furiously while her cheeks flushed scarlet, nearly matching colors with the muffler wrapped around her neck.

"No! No, we didn't—"

"Oh, oh," _Thank god._ Levi sighed but felt a surge of disappointment mix in with the relief. _What is wrong with him?_

"I stopped you before you went any further," Mikasa cleared her throat.

"Stopped…?" Levi lifted an eyebrow and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I hit you in the back of the head…with a water pitcher…"

"_You_ did that?" Levi's voice rose, suddenly irritated she had been the reason why his head had been aching like murder for the past couple of days. "Haven't you had enough with causing me more injuries, woman?"

"I had no other choice!" Mikasa exclaimed, scowling. "You kept…rubbing against me! I panicked!"

Levi groaned, turning to face her bedroom window to glare at the moonlight. While he was definitely aggravated he couldn't blame her for what she did. If anything, he was glad she did put a stop to his inebriated actions. The thought of taking advantage of this…this _girl_ whilst drunk made him feel dirty. And even more so disappointed he hadn't been able to control himself. Sighing, Levi rubbed his face and pinched his nose. He turned to see her, still blushing and staring at the side.

"Mikasa," Levi spoke and she gave a little jump, forcing those dark eyes into his again, surprised. "I…apologize. I behaved toward you in a very unbecoming manner. I forced myself on you, and even while drunk that was no excuse. If you wish, I can have you transfered to another squad if my actions against you are unforgiven."

Mikasa's mouth and arms fell, staring at him dumbfounded. While unnerving to have her staring at him quite so shocked, Levi gave her a moment to get it together.

"Corporal…" Mikasa murmured and trailed off, abandoned of all coherent thoughts and words.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll be going now," Levi said, giving her a short nod and walked back towards the door. His hand pressed against the knob, Levi expected her to step aside to let him through. Instead, Mikasa surprised him by getting in the way.

"That's not…" She whispered, dark eyes smoldering against his with an emotion he couldn't identify in the low lighting, yet the way she spoke made his heart pick up in rhythm, the air drying in his throat. "I mean… I don't…want to transfer…"

As if picking up on some strange softness in her voice, Levi felt his body become hyper-aware of her figure. The way she leaned toward him, eyes looking at him through those thick lashes, dainty fingers nervously flitting over the material of her uniform. _God, did she realize what she was doing?_

"I don't…mind…" Mikasa muttered. He hadn't quite expected that, but something inside him was growing excited.

"I thought you hated me, Mikasa." Levi breathed, letting his extended hand move from the door knob to land on her arm. She shivered under his touch, the reaction making a slow attraction build in his belly.

"I don't. I did. I do…I…" Mikasa stumbled through the words, her eyes jumping from his smoldering eyes to his softly bruised lips. Her tongue darted out, moistening the lips that previously been molded to his and the desire to taste them was growing more and more uncontrollable.

"Do you, or don't you?" Levi whispered, feeling his body close in on her. Every feeling of wrongness that came with the knowledge of this undeniable attraction, be it age, or rank or even the fact that they just _shouldn't_, was falling apart. All Levi wanted was to claim her, make her his. Wipe every stupid look of desire on any other man's face when she walked into the room, because she belonged to him and him only.

"I…" her voice trailed off her hands suddenly finding their way to rest on his neck and chest, leaning toward him, breathing hard. Whatever it was holding her back seemed to break the moment she felt his lips brush against hers again and she was crushing him to her. Levi was pressing her against the door once more, bruising those perfect lips and tasting every part of her delectable mouth.

"Mm…Levi…" She murmured against his mouth, sighing and moaning. Levi's hands were caressing the area beneath her breasts, his fingers working on the buttons of her shirt while his other hand was lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. The heat between them was slowly becoming unbearable the more they tasted, prodded, needed.

He could not stop the soft groan that fell from his lips when she rolled her hips against his, "Mikasa." _This woman…_

A sudden series of raps had their lips breaking apart, gasping and staring into each other's eyes. Frozen within their own breaths and pressed skin.

"Mikasa?" The voice that filtered through sent a jab of fierce irritation through Levi's chest.

"_Kirschstein_." Levi growled making Mikasa shiver. For a moment, they waited in silence, wondering if he would just leave. When no other sound came from the opposite side of the door, Levi slowly leaned forward to capture her lips again. He just barely managed to sneak in a firm taste over her lips before the knocks came again and he yanked his lips away with a frustrated sigh.

"Mikasa, you okay? I'm hearing strange noises…"

"_I'm going to kill him_." Levi hissed. Mikasa sighed, pressing her head against the door, exasperated. The mood thoroughly broken, Levi peeled himself off Mikasa's body as quietly as he could.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Jean called again, knocking once more.

"I heard you, Jean." Mikasa called back, "I was just… busy."

"Doing what?" the boy (_cockblocker_) asked.

_Me._ Levi very nearly announced just that if not for Mikasa's swift glare, he almost smirked at how well she seemed to have sensed his desire to expose them. But he was still too irritated to do that, so he settled on crossing his arms and turning his body just a bit so she would not be able to see the tightness of his pants.

"Push ups," Mikasa replied, shrugging when Levi fixed her with a dubious stare.

"Ah, sorry. Well, Armin asked me to come get you. Some of the soldiers are having a light supper before lights out. Do you wanna come?"

For a moment, Levi and Mikasa exchanged a look. His was a dark gleam, casually jerking his chin towards her bed. At the non-verbal suggestion, Mikasa's face flushed dark once more. However, her earlier desire seemed to have quelled since Jean's interruption and she shook her head. Thankfully, Levi only rolled his eyes, but didn't pressure her.

There would be more chance for that later.

"Sure…" Mikasa answered, "I'll be there in just a moment."

"Alright…you sure you don't want me to wait?"

_Good god, this kid is persistent._ Levi scowled, upper lip curling in irritation. Mikasa had to stifle a soft chuckle at his expression. The sight of her amused smile was contagious.

"I'm sure. I'll see you guys there." Mikasa said, her hands reaching up to redo the buttons Levi's hands had undone. A strong surge of bitter disappointment deflated Levi, but he did not complain.

"Alright, see you soon." Jean called and his footsteps faded down the hallway. Mikasa gave a short sigh, before nearly choking on it when Levi stepped close yet again, his hands reaching to grasp her hips.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" He murmured, leaning in to pull down her scarf with his chin and give her neck a swift nibble. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, stammering and gasping at the sensation.

"Y-yes. You should go." Mikasa breathed, yet Levi could tell with some pleasure how her skin gave delightful shivers under his touch.

"Very well," Levi muttered, dropping his hands and taking a good step away. "We have training in the morning, Ackerman. Be sure not to stay up too late."

"Yes…sir."

With a short nod, Levi reached over to grab the doorknob and this time Mikasa did not push past him to keep him inside, much to his chagrin. Levi checked the hallway once he passed through the threshold of the door.

"Put some ice on it," Mikasa's voice reached him and he turned to give her a curious look. She pointed to his head, gazing at him sheepishly, "Your head bump."

Levi rolled his eyes, "As you were, Ackerman. Oh, and fix this damn room. It's not nearly clean enough to pass inspection."

With that, Levi turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, the slight limp of his leg just as noticeably as the bump on his head. Their painful reminders making him take a quick note to give her a limp when she was good and ready to take him into her bed – as payback, of course, but also as his own little way of marking her as his. And no one else's.

* * *

_Fin_

_And that wraps it up! Thanks again for being such wonderful fans and wonderful people. Keep an eye out for new chapters for Thunder Clouds, I may be updating sooner than hoped. *wink wink* Please don't forget to review!_


End file.
